iFightBack
by CaliWriterChick09
Summary: If what she wanted was for him to be abnormal, then that's what he was going to have to do, to get her back. It was time to man up and fight for the girl her loved!
1. Chapter 1

Ifightback

Nope I do not own icarly! And yes I did cry over the ending of ilove you! But really who seals a break up with a kiss?

If what she wanted was for him to be abnormal, then that's what he was going to have to do, to get her back. It was time to man up and fight for the girl her loved! 

"You guys broke up already, so there is nothing wrong with Sam hanging out with the new guy in school, she is probably just being nice and showing him around or something" Freddie argued inside his head.

So what if she had asked Carly to reschedule icarly rehearsals because she was going to go to his karate class, it didn't bug him.

_Admit it Freddie you are Jealous, hurt and scared. Look at him he is good looking and Sam already likes him. He isn't a nub she teases, it hurts to know Sam could so easily forget about you and move on. But you are still scared you might actually lose her to him. Your Sammy can be his! Don't deny it Freddie, you thought the break up was just a time of so you and Sam could take things slow and do things right, she wasn't supposed to run off and find another guy! She was supposed to learn to be your friend and work things out with you so you could get back together! _

The brunette boy was shocked. Had his mind actually argued back with him?

Was he actually jealous, hurt and scared?

He did admit it hurt a little to know how much Ryan and her seemed to have in common.

They just met and she had already been excited about going somewhere with him. He was taking her to karate and all he had done was take her to his lame train model club!

Worry began to peak in when he realized just how easily he had let Ryan take Sam away.

He was in love with Sam and he couldn't let her get away so easily! He couldn't !

He had to eliminate the competition and leave it clear for once and for all that no one was allowed to take Sam away!

**I know it was a little rushed but I wanted to give you a little of the background before I started with the whole juicy drama! Tell me what you think. Plz! And if you have any ideas or anything, let me know 2. Sorry for the rushing but im your typical teenage that should really be doing homework instead of fanfiction. I gotta go before I get cought . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the acceptance you guys have given my story, either through reviews or putting it under your alerts! It was a real treat to check my email and see people liking this story, so as a thank you treat I have decided to give you guys an undate! Enjoy! **

**Nope I still do not own icarly. **

"What are you talking about,Sam? You are not making any sense" Freddie asked his ex-girlfriend.

At first Freddie had been happy about the blond asking if they could walk to the Bushwell Plaza together. It meant she wasn't going to be hanging out with JerkFace and wanted to be with him.

But she had stopped the elevator again and had just started making no sense.

She just kept talking too fast or would mumble.

It wasn't like her to have a difficulty speaking.

Sam sighted and looked at Freddie.

"I thought it'd be fair enough if I told you that well, Ryan asked me to be his girlfriend" Sam blurted out.

Freddie stayed quite. Not sure what to say. He was not expecting that. Had Sam not learned that moving too fast into a relationship was bad?

"I know we broke up but then again I think we didn't. I don't know, were complicated but, Ryan and I just clicked instantly. I want to give him and me a try" Freddie could feel the guilt in her voice. Sam Puckett was actually feeling guilt!

Freddie took a deep breath, he didn't want to cry in front of her but he also didn't want to let her go without knowing how much this was hurting him.

How could she say that to him?

He pushed his breaking heart to the side and faced Sam.

"It has been just two months since we broke up. And of course I didn't really want to break up but I did it because we had to, and to show you I was going to wait for us, I said I loved you and I meant it, but I see you didn't. You are never going to change. You will always be the liar that loves hurting others" Freddie said through a voice that threaten to break and let the tears out.

How could Sam do this to them?

"I did mean it when I said I loved you, Freddie but we just couldn't be. We could never be. You have to have everything in order, you have to follow rules and just be so normal. And I am me and normal isn't part of my package. I was never going to be normal enough for you to want to date me again. So instead of waiting, I moved on. I am sorry, I am sorry for being realistic!" Sam shouted back at him.

She then just turned around and pushed the button to have the elevator open.

She was done having her heart break.

Once the door opened she rushed out and left. She was gone.

"NO!" Freddie shouted and realized he was in bed. It had all been a nightmare. Just a terrible nightmare.

He had never been so grateful in his life before. Sam hadn't left.

_Well not yet, don't consider yourself safe. If you don't do anything about it, soon that nightmare would become a reality. _

"Yeah your right, if Sam cannot change then I will change. For her, for us, she is worth it" Freddie thought.

If what she wanted was for him to be abnormal, then that's what he was gong to have to do, to get her back. It was time to man up and fight for the girl he loved!

But how would he do that?

"Abnormal" Freddie thought.

It was something he was not use to. A word he never really put much importance to.

All his life had been about being average and normal.

Gibby was abnormal but he knew he didn't want to be that type of abnormal.

_Do that and you'll guarantee losing her._

His mind was right. 

There was also his mom, but he knew that was even worse then Gibby.

_No duh! Be your mom and Sam would hate you. _

Once again his mind was right.

"Gosh I cant believe I don't know how to be abnormal? Its actually kinda sad. I am going to need help"

He picked up his PearPhone and texted the one girl he knew could help him.

A girl he knew would know what to do. A girl ,who most importantly ,knew Sam.

Carly.

**There ya go :) hope you liked the little treat. Plz continue to Review! Cuz Review make me happy and happy me means faster updates! Well as long as my mom doesn't find out I am not doing to my English paper. Gotta go. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. Sorry for the late update but I got back my math test and I got a D! I refuse to get a D, I am not a nerd but I am also not a failure! I had to spend my time reviewing notes and fighting with my math book! Writing this story was like my little escape from that stress. **

**Now that my little rant is over, nope I do not own icarly! Please R&R. **

**Oh and this is in our favorite blonds point of view!Enjoy! **

"So have you thought about it already?" Ryan asked quietly. His voice held nervousness but his hazel eyes had a pleading look to them.

Sam had to admit that in the past two weeks she had gotten to really like this new guy. They just clicked in a way that made them very close.

"Give me one more time. Please, but I will tell you that so far it is looking good" Sam assured with a smile.

"I can handle that" Ryan responded, a wide smile spread over his face. "But don`t take too much time"

Sam laughed.

"Hmm, I dunno" she teased the tall and tan boy in front of her.

Just as Sam was about to close her locked her eyes caught sight of her ex boyfriend and best friend, entering the school building.

They seemed to be deep in conversation. Freddie had sorta of a begging look while Carly seemed to be considering something.

Somehow Sam felt like she was re seeing the Freddie that use to be barking up Carly's tree but the difference was this this time Carly was actually considering it.

It felt weird to her.

"Hey guys" Ryan greeted the new pair.

"Oh hi, Ryan, Sam" Carly answered as she got to her locker.

"Hey, Je- I mean Ryan, and Sam" Freddie said.

Freddie then turned his attention back to Carly.

"So I will see you after school?" Freddie asked the brunette, hope evident in his voice.

Carly nodded with a smile. "But this will cost you, a smoothie will do"

"Alright, Grovie Smoothies, today after school" Freddie answered quickly, as if he didnt make it official right away, she might change her mind.

"Can I come?" Sam asked.

Both Freddie and Carly looke at each other with panic and quickly shook their heads.

"Why dont you go with Ryan to his karate class again?" Carly suggested.

"Yeah, you should go to karate class" Freddie encouraged.

Sam wondered why they were acting so strange? And why would they want to be left alone?

Could it be that, no Sam refused to even finish that thought. That was impossible.

"I don`t have karate class today" Ryan said.

Carly and Freddie stayed quite and Sam got the hint. She wasnt wanted there.

When the bell rang the brunettes gave a sigh of relief.

"Uh bye, gotta go to class, big test" Carly said

"Me too, I cant be late, adios" Freddie said, right away.

And together they practically ran off.

Ryan gave Sam a questioning look to which Sam just shrug.

The blond then looked at Ryan.

"Ryan, I accept, yes" she said.

Maybe it was wrong to let her current mood guide her but she didnt care.

If Carly and Freddie wanted her to be with Ryan, then she was going to give them just what they wanted.

**Okay so did Freddie just push Sam into the arm's of his enemy? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SOSOSOSOSOOSOSOOSOSO SORRY! **I know it has been forever since I have updated and I feel bad about that. Here is an update, as my apology gift. Let me know if you guys are still intrested or if I should just start a new story.

"Ready get set go!" Spencer shouted as he pressed the start button on his stop watch.

Immediately I shoved a spaghetti taco in my mouth. Apparently, the first step to Sam ad normality was eating habits. Go figure.

"You're at ten seconds" Carly said with enthusiasm.

"At this time Sam would have already finished tree tacos!" Spencer yelled.

Gosh, she made it look so easy. The girl I loved was truly like no other.

_Yeah that is for sure. But she also makes you feel things no other girl ever has. Rember that adorable pout she gave you when she wanted you to buy her ham? And those kisses that she paid you back with! That mouth is not just good for eating. _

"COLD!" I screamed when I felt my face covered in cold water.

"Sorry, you stopped eating and zoned out" Carly said and placed the empty jar on the table.

"Come on you can use my towel to dry of, its in my room"

I followed her and wondered why I was ever attracted to her.

She handed me a towel and thats when her phone beeped.

"Its Sam, she said she will be late because her and Ryan are in line to get tickets for the meat festival" I saw the sympathy in her face.

While I was here with Carly, Ryan was spending more time with Sam.  
>How could I be so stupid?<p>

This guy kept beat me and only because I couldnt play my cards right.

Normally I would start feeling sorry about myself and sit in my fire escape but not know.

Sam had changed me, I was no longer my mommy Freddie Bear, I wanted to be Sams boyfriend and for that I had to be a man.

"Looks like I am going to go buy tickets to the meat festival"

"Wow looks like a lot of people are going to the meat festival this year" Ryan said with a smile.

He had his arm around my waist and I could feel the muscle in his arms. I could also smell his scent, I am guessing Ocean Breez in a manly form.

"I love your blond locks" He whispered into my ear.

My hair. Freddie use to love it too. He even brushed it for me.

Gosh, I had to stop thinking about him, I wasnt anything to him. Carly was his true love. Thats why he always retured to her after he broke up with every girlfriend, including me.

Unlike us, they matched.

Before I could think more, my phone began to vibrate. Ryan let go of me so I could answer my phone.

It was Carly.

"Hey Sam were here at the ticket place. Where are you?"

Were?

"There they are" I heard Freddie say.

It was them or like many know them, Creddie.

"Why you guys here?" I asked

"I want to go to the meat festival with you" Freddie said as he stood only a few inches away from me. He was actually standing infront of Ryan as if he did not exist.

What was going on?

"Um excuse me but your blocking me" I heard Ryan say.

Freddie rolled his eyes in annoyance and moved to her other side of me but he was still very close.

"You did end up going to my train model club so I want to go to your meat festival"

"Shes going with me" Ryan said and put his arms around me.

"She is after all my girlfriend" he said firmily.

The look in Carlys and Freddies face confused me. Wasnt this good news to them?

Why was Freddie disappointed? Why was Carly sad?

But what shocked me was what followed. Never would I have thought itd happen.

"She was mine first and I am not letting you keep her" Freddie said with a determination I had never seen in him.

**I added a little more then I had inteded just to show you im sorry. Sorry for grammer errors it is 12 am in here and I should really be going to bed. Adios my Icarly ppl. **


End file.
